Yule Ball
by MidwesternMandarin
Summary: Scorpius/Louis. After the full moon, Louis asks Scorpius to go to the Yule Ball with him. Louis is tired of hiding his relationship with Scorpius and wants to come out, so that he won't have to put with people asking him or Scorpius out.


Scorpius/Louis

Scorpius is a werewolf and in Hufflepuff, Louis is in Gryffindor

* * *

Scorpius woke up slowly and the first thing he became aware of was how cold he felt. Then he felt pain and realized he had cuts and bruises all over his body, although most were on his arms and shoulders. It wouldn't surprise him if there were a few on his face, though.

He groaned as he opened his eyes as he remembered what had happened last night. It had been the night of the full moon and some time between the previous full moon and the one last night Scorpius had forgotten to take his daily Wolfsbane potion. Thankfully he had realized he had forgotten so he knew a bad night was coming and he had known to keep Louis away.

But now he was in the middle of the forest, alone and cold and naked and in pain. For once he was grateful that werewolves remembered everything that happened when they changed because it meant he could retrace his steps and get back to the Shrieking Shack. So with a few select words for the werewolf that had attacked him when he was a child, Scorpius got up and set off slowly.

He was shivering as he walked, cursing the fact that it was early December. He had always preferred winter and autumn to summer and spring, but he preferred having his clothes on to enjoy the weather. But after about ten minutes he could see the Shrieking Shack and let out a shivering sigh.

With a quick glance about to see if anyone was around, Scorpius dashed out from the trees and let out a relieved sigh as he closed the front door of the shack behind him. There were clothes of his kept in the shack in case of situations like this. But after a moment he realized the shack wasn't empty and peaked around a wall to see Louis picking up his ripped clothes.

Louis looked up and smiled as he saw Scorpius, "Hey, I was wondering when you'd get back. You alright?"

Scorpius blushed and asked, "Could you hand me some clothes? I'm freezing."

Louis chuckled, picked up a pile of clothes, and came over to hand Scorpius his clothes, "That's what you get for forgetting to take your potion every day. Now what could make you forget?"

Scorpius glared halfheartedly before taking the clothes and pulling them on quickly, "Stop scolding me, it was your fault anyway. I would've remembered if you hadn't been spending the entire night flirting with me instead of studying like we were supposed to."

The taller boy grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his strawberry blond hair. He was a flirt, a social butterfly, and that paired with his Veela blood allowed him to hook up with just about anybody he wanted or just get along with most everyone. But sometimes he forgot the effect his Veela heritage could have on others, especially his boyfriend since he wasn't trying to seduce Scorpius into anything. He had been flirting that night and had enjoyed making Scorpius blush. Louis knew he would never get tired of making his shy, quiet boyfriend blush, it was so cute.

As soon as Scorpius was fully dressed Louis gave him a hug and a quick kiss, "Sorry. I forgot that even big, strong werewolves aren't immune to Veela charms."

Scorpius blushed again, but there was a shy smile on his lips as he said, "If you really think I'm big and strong, you must not know what those words mean."

It was true that Scorpius was only of average height and slender, leaving him smaller than Louis. But Louis knew that Scorpius was tougher than he looked and that no one really appreciated that fact. It was probably because Scorpius was so quiet and he always avoided people who gave him crap because of who his parents were.

Louis just gave his boyfriend another kiss and tightened his grip, "Yes, I do."

Scorpius rested his head on Louis's shoulder and tiredly said, "Merlin, you are such a flirt. I never know what drew you to me when you could have anyone in Hogwarts."

Frowning, Louis did his best to keep his boyfriend from feeling his tension, "Hey, you don't need to worry about me running off for someone else. I'm here with you right after the full moon. I love you, Scorpius. You trust me, right?"

Scorpius nodded against his shoulder, "Of course I do. I never would've told you I'm a werewolf if I didn't. As nice as this feels, I'm getting hungry and tired. Could we head back?"

Louis brushed a stray strand of platinum blond hair away from Scorpius's face, "Sure, let's go. You might get some questions about your face, though. There's a couple of scratches on your face."

They gathered up the ripped clothes from last night and started heading toward the castle. They moved slowly because Scorpius was exhausted despite having work up not too long ago. The nights of the full moon always left him tired the next day, but especially so when he hadn't taken his daily dose of Wolfsbane potion.

Louis didn't mind their slow pace. He had known all about werewolves before he met Scorpius thanks to his close friendship with Teddy Lupin, whose father had been a werewolf. Scorpius's lycanthropy hadn't been that hard to see for someone who knew what to look for and that had gotten him curious enough to strike up a conversation with the shy Hufflepuff. After that he had quickly fallen for Scorpius and had been delighted when the werewolf revealed he felt the same way.

But he was tired of keeping their relationship a secret. Everyone gave Scorpius crap about his family and their past, judging him for their mistakes without ever giving him a chance to show that he was different. And obviously he was since he had been sorted into Hufflepuff and was a beater on the Hufflepuff quidditch team, instead of a seeker and a Slytherin like his father.

The worst part about keeping it a secret, though, was all the people who were interested in Louis. It was nothing but a bother to him to put up with those people who saw only his good looks and he knew it bothered Scorpius to watch people try to take Louis away from him. He knew Scorpius didn't care about their relationship becoming common knowledge. The last time they had talked about it Scorpius had just said he was prepared for any consequences from his family and that his grandmother, Narcissus, knew about it and was completely supportive.

Louis knew he was the one holding back. He was worried about what his parents and extended family would have to say about him dating a Malfoy. Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry had let their hatred be known, although Harry didn't seem as virulent as Ron. Albus, Rose, Lily, and Freddie already knew and all of them were perfectly fine with it.

It troubled him greatly. He knew he loved Scorpius and that Scorpius felt the same way. He just wanted to be able to love Scorpius openly and have no one bat an eye when they saw the two of them together, just like all those straight couples. But as he looked at Scorpius he knew they would probably have to deal with a lot of crap just because Scorpius was a Malfoy and he was a Weasley.

But, he thought to himself, Scorpius was worth it. He would put up with all of it if he could be with Scorpius.

Reaching for that Gryffindor courage he was supposed to have, Louis said, "The Yule Ball's coming up."

Scorpius groaned in mock annoyance, his smile giving it away, "You're not going to tell me about all the girls _and_ guys who asked you out, are you?"

Louis chuckled nervously, "No. I turned them all down. Besides, girls? Eww. I was hoping that you would be my date, Scorpius."

Scorpius's pale brows went up, "Really? You're not worried about what will happen?"

"I'd be lying if I said no, but I don't want us to remain in the closet. I want to hold your hand and not care about who sees. I know that my family probably won't be all that open to us and your's probably won't either, but I want you more than any of that scares me."

Now Scorpius was smiling, "Okay."

Louis stopped and stared, shocked that it was so easy to convince Scorpius, who just laughed at his stunned expression, "I told you before, I'm ready for whatever my parents and grandfather throw at me. Being disowned, disinherited, whatever, it doesn't matter. Grandmother set up a separate account for me at Gringotts just in case after she found out I like boys. Concerning your family, they worry me a bit more but I'm sure you'd protect me if it came down to it."

Louis felt a grin spread and pulled his boyfriend to him, "Have I ever said how much I love you?"

* * *

Scorpius nervously glanced around at all the other students as he waited for Louis. His earlier confidence from when Louis had asked him to be his date was gone because now he couldn't ignore how people would stare and whisper. It was something he hated about socializing and he would never get over it. He had agreed to do this and he was glad they were because it meant that Louis was his and he was Louis's and this whole thing was kind of inevitable, but he couldn't help but be nervous about it.

Then Louis was beside him, wearing surprisingly handsome brown dress robes, and stuck his arm out for Scorpius, "Not getting cold feet, are you?"

He rolled his eyes and slipped his arm through Louis's, "Of course I am. I hate crowds. But … thanks for this. It means a lot that you're willing to do this despite all the crap we'll catch."

Louis grinned happily before getting closer to whisper, "When we dance, do you want to lead or shall I?"

The doors opened and everyone starting heading in, but before they started moving Scorpius quietly said, "You lead. You are always the one leading anyway and I'm always happy with that."

Then the two of them were going into the hall like everyone else. Scorpius was wearing all black dress robes instead of the typical black dress robes with a white shirt underneath. As they entered the hall he could feel people staring at them and whispering to each other as they realized that a Weasley and a Malfoy were coming to the Yule Ball together and that both of them were male.

Louis could feel the instant that Scorpius became aware of the stares and the whispers because he stiffened, although Louis was sure no one actually saw it. Scorpius always had a sixth sense when it came to people watching him and Louis hated that people would bother them. But he simply led his boyfriend onto the dance floor as the music started, determined to show Scorpius a good time and make him forget about everyone else, if only for a little while.

The first dance was a waltz and Louis smiled as he put his hand on Scorpius's waist and the music began. Louis was happy to have Scorpius in his arms as they danced and his smile widened when he saw a smile appear on Scorpius's lips. They stayed on the dance floor for the next few songs, most of them slow but a couple of them were fast. When the two got off the dance floor, both were breathing heavily and sweating lightly. But Scorpius was smiling and that made Louis very happy.

Scorpius went to sit down while Louis got them both something to drink and watched as Lysander and Lorcan went to sit with him. The three began talking immediately, the smile remaining on Scorpius's lips. It didn't take long for Albus and Rose, who were in their year and had known about their relationship, to come over as well.

He turned around to pick up the drinks for himself and Scorpius, but stopped when he saw James, Dominique, Molly, Roxanne, Lucy, Hugo, and Lily in front of him. Every one of them had a disapproving glare on their faces and Louis knew this would be the first moment where he and his family seriously disagreed about something.

James decided to start, angrily asking, "Anything you want to tell us, Louis? Oh, I don't know, like how you're dating a _Malfoy_?"

Louis sighed, feelings of disappointment and sadness and annoyance rising up within him, "Yes, I'm dating Scorpius, but its not any of your business."

"He's the enemy! A slimy Slytherin git just like his father!"

Louis ran a hand through his strawberry blond hair and let out a long breath, he was getting angry now, "No, he isn't. First, there's no war going on, James. If anyone is picking fights and choosing sides its you, not him. Second, he's nothing like his father. You'd know that if you ever talked to him. And third, he's a Hufflepuff. Albus is the only Slytherin we know."

Dominique sighed, clearly frustrated with him, "Little brother, why would you want to be with Malfoy? He's no good for you or anyone for that matter."

By now Louis had had enough. He had wanted this night to be fun for both himself and Scorpius as well as being a way for them to show they were a couple. He had thought he'd be able to put up with whatever his family might say, but apparently he was wrong. This was more than what he'd expected.

Letting his anger get the best of him, Louis threw one of the drinks in his sister's face and spoke coldly, "I don't want to say this again, I love Scorpius and he loves me. He didn't seduce me or trick me or any other rubbish you can think of. I chased after him and I asked him to be my date tonight because I was tired of hiding in the closet."

Without waiting for an answer, he turned and walked away from his outraged family members. Dominique was spluttering and he knew she would inform their parents about what happened, but he wasn't going to think about that now. Instead he went straight to Scorpius, who had been chatting happily but as soon as he saw Louis his smile disappeared.

Scorpius stood and asked, "What's wrong?"

Louis hugged his boyfriend close and was relieved when Scorpius immediately hugged him back. His boyfriend was rubbing his hands up and down his back, trying to soothe him while he just held onto Scorpius tightly. He knew Albus, Rose, Lysander, and Lorcan were staring and many others probably were too, but he didn't care. He needed to hold Scorpius close at this moment.

After a moment he let out a heavy sigh and pulled back enough to look at Scorpius, "You were right about having to put up with crap from the family."

Scorpius nodded and tried to suppress a grin, "Is that why your sister looks like she wants to kill you?"

Louis shook his head and grinned broadly, "Nope. Its because I threw my drink in her face."

Scorpius burst out laughing, as did the Scamander twins and Albus, while Rose tried hard not to grin as she asked, "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

He shook his head, still grinning, "I'm sure it wasn't, now that I think about it. But I won't let them tell me how to live my life. Care for another dance, Scorpius?"

His boyfriend thought about it for a minute before shaking his head, "Not really. I enjoyed tonight, but I'd rather leave before your sister and cousins think of some kind of prank to pull."

Albus stood and patted Scorpius on the shoulder, "Sorry about them, mate. If you ever need a place to hide out, I'll let you into the Slytherin dungeon for awhile."

Louis just wrapped an arm around Scorpius's shoulder, "Let's go."

The two wizards left the dance with a bit of ambivalence. Both had enjoyed their night, but the ending hadn't gone so well and there would be consequences the next day. But they knew they had each other and, for the moment, what came next didn't matter.


End file.
